


The Gate to the Second Zone

by Mikasacchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKise are unbeatable, AoKise basketball buddies kicking Jabberwocky ass, AoKise teamwork, Implied AoKise, Jabberwocky - Freeform, M/M, PerfectCopy!Kise, Sports anime metaphors about lights and shadows and other such awesome ridiculousness, VorpalSwords!AoKise, Zone Beyond the Zone, Zone!Aomine, cheesy as hell, not really crack but kind of cracky, this is the cheesiest thing I have ever written but I like the concept behind it, vorpal swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikasacchi/pseuds/Mikasacchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PerfectCopy!Kise and Zone!Aomine team up against Team Jabberwocky. The result? A deadlier combo than anyone ever expected. And will Aomine finally be able to surpass the gate and unlock the Zone beyond the Zone... the very same one that Kagami unlocked during Seirin's final against Rakuzan? Read on to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gate to the Second Zone

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesy as hell thing which started as a drabble but got longer because I fail at brevity. 
> 
> I felt so bad for Aomine crying in the last Kuroko episode when he saw Kagami/Kuroko enter the second zone, or whatever it was. He was clearly feeling so regretful that he lost his chance. Aomine really loves basketball, so I'm sure it was as setback for him. 
> 
> I wanted to write a thing about Aomine trying to enter the zone beyond the zone, and how he finally achieved it. This is also based on the latest KnB Extra Game chapter (or the spoilers that are out on tumblr!) so there's your spoiler alert right there.
> 
> There is AoKise, of course, but mostly implied from Aomine's side. Of course, it could very well be mutual, but this is Aomine-centric, so we just don't know. They are likely in a relationship by the end of this story, or rather, narration (when Vorpal Swords forms) but I'll leave that up to your interpretation. 
> 
> Warning: spoilers for KnB Extra Game chapter 4

* * *

 

Aomine had always known about the second gate; when he entered the Zone for the first time he had felt it, brushing at the edges of his subconscious. As he dove in deeper and deeper, he could even feel it: a promise of greater power, calling him, tempting him, reeling him in.

He even caught glimpses of it: his feet sunk on what was like soft, wet sand, and ahead of him, rose a majestic door.

But the door was always blocked - by a shadowy entity - and no matter how much Aomine tried, no matter how much he pushed himself, no matter who he played against over the years: Kagami, Kuroko, even Kise - he could never get the door to budge.

Each time he approached it, the shadowy entity seemed to push him away.

 _You’re still lacking,_ it’s voice - eerily familiar - echoed in his head. _This isn’t your gate._

When Aomine saw Kagami unlock the gate at the Winter Cup, he realized _what_ he was lacking, and the realization brought tears to his eyes.

It was teamwork. And trust.

Those were the things he was lacking; the very things Kagami had in abundance. The Kagami-Kuroko bond was strong, unbreakable… far more powerful than anything Aomine and Kuroko had ever had.

And it brought tears to Aomine’s eyes when he realized what he’d done when he had carelessly thrown Kuroko away: he had not only lost a loyal and kind friend; he had also thrown away his own chance to further his powers. He had thrown away his key to open the second gate.

Kagami’s powers were virtually limitless, and he had the zone beyond the zone open to him. But Aomine… no matter how deep the Zone was, no matter how deep he sunk; he still couldn’t get past the second gate.

 

* * *

 

On the way back from the Winter Cup, he finally confided his dilemma to Momoi. 

“So _that's_  why you starting crying during the match,” she said softly.

“I used to think there was no point getting better,” Aomine admitted. “The only one who could beat me was me. But now… look at all of them. Kagami and Kuroko are unbeatable. And Kise… Kise is ridiculous. Even with the Zone, I don’t know if I can hold up against his Perfect Copy. I need the second zone to beat all of them, I need - ”

“I’m sure you’ll find a way,” Momoi reassured him, patting his arm. “You're nowhere near your true potential yet. Dai-chan, if you just start practicing properly, I’m sure you’ll find a way to open that door.”

 

* * *

 

He hadn’t though. He had practiced for months, and even entered his second year of high school. But the second gate hadn’t budged, always blocked by a shadowy entity, always telling him he lacked, that this wasn’t his gate to enter.

He had played against Kagami and Kuroko a few times. He managed to enter the Zone, twice, but got no further.

Once, when it had been the four of them: Aomine, Kise, Kagami and Kuroko - he had even tried teaming up with Kuroko - since apparently teamwork was the key to unlocking the gate. But even after they had reconciled their friendship and Aomine had started re-receiving Kuroko’s passes… the gate did not open.

He had resumed his one-on-one’s with Kise on an almost daily basis, but that was even less successful than the attempts with Kagami and Kuroko. For the first few months against Kise, he couldn’t even enter the Zone.

Before the Interhigh, when Aomine had never entered the Zone, he had assumed that his first time would have been against Kise. When a monster like Kagami appeared, he was thrilled, and entered the Zone easily.

But even after that, after he had discovered the secret… against Kise, he had failed. Even when Kise was driving him towards a near-loss, Aomine wasn’t able to enter the Zone.

At least in this case, Aomine knew why. He was too distracted when he played Kise, and moreover, there was a subconscious part of him that held him back against the blonde. Even if they had a rivalry, it wasn’t like with Kagami. Aomine was too fond of Kise, too attached to him, too aware of him.

He _couldn’t_ enter the Zone with Kise, no matter how much he wanted to, no matter how hard he tried. The blonde had seemed offended by this.

“Aominecchi doesn’t think I’m worthy,” Kise had whined, pouting and sulking.

Aomine hadn’t known what to tell him then.

_It’s not that I don’t think you’re worthy, dumbass, I just think I might like you too much._

* * *

 

“Why don’t you try it with Ki-chan instead?” Momoi suggested one day. “There’s no rule saying it has to be Tetsu-kun, or one of your Touo teammates.”

“Huh?” Aomine scratched his head. “Satsuki, I already told you, I can’t do it when Kise’s around, him being there just fucks with my head too much…”

“No, no, that’s not what I mean!” the pinkette shook her head. “Don’t try entering the Zone _against_ Ki-chan. Try entering it _with_ him.”

Aomine stared at her. “...what?!”

 

* * *

 

Later on, he realized that maybe Momoi had been on to something.

He and Kise had never really teamed up. Even when they teamed up against Kagami and Kuroko, it had been more of alternating single-plays, with a rare pass. They both had strong, offensive play styles, and both trusted the other to score a basket when in possession: so they had never really worried much about teaming up in the true sense of the word, the way Kagami and Kuroko had.

Aomine had tried entering the Zone with Kuroko. But it hadn’t worked, because subconsciously, Aomine knew that they weren’t on the same level. Even if he trusted Kuroko, it wasn’t the same kind of trust: he always trusted himself more. Even if he admired Kuroko’s abilities, he knew deep down, that there was no way that Kuroko would beat him in a one-on-one.

It had been the same when he had attempted a more cohesive teamwork with the Touo players. In his mind, Aomine knew that he couldn’t connect to them or identify with them, and his bond with them would never reach the levels of a Kagami-Kuroko one.

But with Kise…

With Kise, it had been different from the start. Aomine had recognized his talent even when the blonde had been a newbie. Aomine had trained him, taught him, and Kise idolized him. Aomine had gone nearly all-out against Kise, and enjoyed every single one of their matchups. He had arrived on time for the Interhigh against Kaijou, and after he’d beaten Kise, he hadn’t even bothered to play the rest of the tournament.

Kagami was a beast and probably the one Aomine considered a rival; but despite all of that, Kise had always been, and would always be his favorite opponent.

_But Kise’s like me… we don’t do team play… even if we're close, even if we can read one another's moves, even if we know each other best... we aren’t Kagami and Kuroko, we’re not like them, we’re different…_

 

* * *

 

He asked Kise about it, one evening, when they were grabbing dinner at a cafe after one of Kise’s shoots.

“The Zone?” Kise took a slurp of his milkshake. “I don’t think I’ve ever entered it. All I know about it is what I’ve heard from you and Kagamicchi.”

“But your Perfect Copy? Even Bakagami’s Zone couldn’t beat that.”

“That’s true…” Kise considered it, but shrugged nonchalantly. “I haven’t really thought about it.”

“Well then think about it, baka!” Aomine snapped at him, flicking a fry towards him. Kise caught it neatly, and tossed it into his own mouth.

“I guess… if I do think about it… my Perfect Copy is kind of a Zone?”

Aomine narrowed his eyes, but nodded. “Keep going.”

“I can only activate it for a period of time, it takes a great toll on my body. The conditions it requires are utter concentration and passion for the sport. Once I enter it, I feel like I’m alone in the world and won’t make a single mistake. Nobody can distract me. I can do whatever I want, and I know I won’t fail. I feel like I’m sinking, deep down into - ”

“Yeah okay, I got it, stop blabbering.”

“Aominecchi!” Kise pouted, puffing his cheeks. “So mean, _you’re_ the one who asked.”

Aomine ignored his pouting, and leaned over to swipe some of Kise’s ice cream, jabbing his other finger into Kise's cheek. “So basically, you can use Perfect Copy only when you’re already in a state of mind which is identical to the Zone. Fundamentally, Perfect Copy and Zone are the same thing for you.”

“I - I guess so? What are you getting at.”

Aomine remembered with a vivid clarity, what Kise’s aura had felt like when he had used Perfect Copy. He had been intense, almost crackling with electricity… even though Aomine had been witnessing it from the stands, he could feel the change, feel Kise’s intensity, feel the way it made his stomach churn and a shiver run down his spine.

_If Kise were to use Perfect Copy when I entered the Zone…_

It was an intriguing thought. But Aomine didn’t see the chances of that happening.

_Even if we played on the same team, where the hell would we find opponents that could push both of us to such limits? Together, Kise and I, if we played seriously… nobody would stand a chance... I doubt even Kagami and Kuroko could hold their own against the both of us together, at our best..._

 

* * *

 

When the Vorpal Swords formed, Aomine’s heart had leapt to his throat.

 _This_ was his chance.

He was playing on a team, with Kise.

Their opponent’s had destroyed their senpai in the previous match and were at a level Aomine had never even imagined.

_If ever I’m to open the second gate… this has to be it._

* * *

 

Momoi, apparently, had been thinking along the same lines. When the Vorpal Swords practiced, she had Aomine and Kise pair up together, much to both of their delights (though Aomine, of course, griped about it and acted like he wanted nothing to do with the blonde, because, well, it was more fun that way and Kise was cute when he sulked).

“Dai-chan and Ki-chan have similar playing styles, plus Ki-chan can copy Dai-chan’s agility and formless style almost instinctively at this point,” Momoi explained. “Of course we will utilize Tetsu-kun’s misdirection for the both of you and Kagami… but I think in terms of a powerful offensive duo, this is the best chance we have.”

“I agree with you that Aomine and Kise would make the most effective combination,” Riko said. “But their teamplay is too… individual. They are both aces, so they’re used to being relied on rather than relying on others. Will they really be able to pull that off?”

“It’s Dai-chan and Ki-chan,” Momoi said, smiling. “If it’s them, together, they’ll be able to do it.”

 

* * *

 

Despite Momoi’s confidence in them, it was no easy task.

The practices didn’t turned out particularly successful. Even if Aomine and Kise knew each other’s play style inside-out, even if they were able to predict each other’s moves, Kise was so used to letting Aomine go solo, and vice-versa.

“Dai-chan!” Momoi was shrieking. “You have to pass! And Ki-chan, make yourself available to receive passes! What’s the point of reading each other’s minds if you’re not going to do anything about it!”

Their teamwork was good - it would have destroyed any lesser player - but it wasn’t perfect. It had scope for improvement.

And Aomine didn’t know if it would be enough.

 

\--

 

62 to 46.

Aomine gritted his teeth.

Jabberwocky was 14 points ahead.

_Where the hell did our lead go? What’s happening?!_

He realized, that the American players had been toying with them. Toying with them the way Aomine had toyed with pretty much all of his opponents during the first Interhigh, except for Kise.

_They’ve gotten serious now, and it’s going to be much harder to win._

A grin spread across his face.

This was _exactly_ the kind of opponent he needed.

 

* * *

 

When Kise finally activated his Perfect Copy, Aomine followed his lead and slid into the Zone. Their eyes met across the court - with a crackling intensity, blue and gold - and the rest of their team watched in awe.

“They both entered at the same time,” Riko whispered to Momoi, as she watched from the sidelines. “Do you think Kagami will activate it too?”

Momoi smiled. “I don’t think he needs to.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ll see.”

 

* * *

 

The next few minutes of the match were a blur. Aomine received Kuroko’s pass, and then immediately launched into an offensive. He could barely register the players around him - they were all shadows, just indistinguishable shadows - but only one person stood out: Kise.

Kise was there beside him, matching his agility and his moves, glowing bright, shimmering almost. Aomine was hyper aware of his every movement, his position.

He faked a dribble, and passed - ignoring all of the shadows, his eyes fixed solely on Kise - and then charged forwards, the ball changing hands at a speed too rapid to be seen. But Aomine knew what he would do, and it was like their hearts were connected.

Suddenly, he knew where Kise would pass and when he would pass - because that’s when he would pass - and then Aomine was there, and the ball was in his hands like magic.

And then he dodged an opponent easily - was it Silver? Or Nash? He didn’t even know or care at this point - and Kise was near the basket, shining brighter than Aomine had ever seen him - and Aomine flung the ball.

It was an Alley-Oop, or at least it looked like, but Aomine knew instinctively that Kise wouldn’t shoot, and rushed to support him.

Indeed, one of their opponents - Nash this time - gave a roar and jumped up to block Kise - who instead tapped the ball right behind him where Aomine was waiting to receive it, and dunk it over both their heads.

Cheers erupted from the crowd, and Nash was spitting about abuses, but Aomine paid them no heed. He vaguely noticed Kagami and Kuroko run up to them, patting them on the back - but his eyes were fixed on Kise.

Kise winked at him, grinning, and Aomine couldn't help but grin back. 

He didn’t know how long he’d be able to stay in the Zone; he could already feel it depleting his stamina. Even Kise’s Perfect Copy had a limit. Together they’d be able to last for fifteen minutes, maybe, but they had to save some towards the end.

_Ten minutes. Let’s kick their asses so hard that they can’t even stand up, the fuckers._

Somehow, with their connection, Kise seemed to understand his thoughts, and he could hear the blonde’s voice, echoing with laughter - even though he was unsure whether Kise had actually spoken or not.

_Of course, Aominecchi~ that goes without saying!_

 

* * *

 

 

The game proceeded, and Aomine felt himself sinking deeper, and deeper, Kise by his side.

And then suddenly, his feet seemed to hit soft ground.

 

* * *

 

_Aomine stared around him._

_“Kise?! Oi, Kise?!”_

_But the blonde had disappeared._

_Aomine was alone, at the bottom of the endless blackness._

_He had touched the bottom of the Zone._

_Once again, the familiar sight of the impenetrable gate lay ahead of him._

_Once again, it was blocked by the shadow._

_Aomine began to feel an edge of panic._

_“Kise, you dumbass!” he shouted. “Get the fuck back here! You’re supposed to help me open this dumb gate!”_

_No reply. No sign of the blonde, anywhere._

_Squaring his shoulders, Aomine strode forwards, but the shadow stopped him._

_‘This gate isn’t meant for you,’ it seemed to say. ‘You can’t enter here.’_

_“Why not?!” Aomine demanded. “Look this is a really important match, I need to beyond into the next Zone, just let me enter already!”_

_‘This isn’t your entrance.’_

_“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?! I’m in the Zone too! Why is Bakagami allowed to enter and not me?!”_

_‘This isn’t your entrance.’_

_“Why not - ” Aomine began, but then he heard another voice - familiar, light, teasing - echoing in the vastness, calling out to him._

_‘Aominecchi~’_

_“Kise?!” Aomine spun around, but his teammate was nowhere in sight._

_‘Aominecchi, hurry~ we’re almost out of time!’_

_Aomine ran through the darkness, following the direction of the voice._

_“Oi, Kise! Stop messing around! Show yourself, damnit!”_

_And then finally he saw it._

_Another gate._

_Another entrance._

_There was a familiar figure standing in front of it. Aomine’s breath caught in his throat as he jogged towards the figure, and the familiar features gradually grew clearer._

_“Kise?! You - you’re here!”_

_Kise gave him a dazzling smile that sent Aomine’s stomach flip-flopping._

_“Come on, Aominecchi~” Kise said, extending a hand._

_Aomine’s heart skipped a beat as he reached out, his fingers curling over Kise’s. The moment their skin made contact, it felt as if liquid fire was pouring through his every nerve, every muscle._

_He felt a surge of power… more power he had ever experienced into his life._

_Kise led him towards the gate, hand-in-hand, and then they pushed._

_Bright light streamed out as the large door creaked open._

_The Zone beyond the Zone had been unlocked._

 

* * *

 

“Wh-what’s happening?” Riko asked, wide-eyed as she stared at the two players in front of her.

There were ten players on the court, and yet, to her eyes, only Aomine and Kise seemed to exist. Their combined intensity was overwhelming, as they overwhelmed the other eight with their presence alone. 

Aomine and Kise’s teamwork and passing was seamless, flawless, at a higher level than even Akashi’s. They were so in sync that even Nash and Silver couldn’t make a single steal. Their combinations were unreal, unbeatable. Even Kagetora was staring at them, stunned.

“In all my years… I have never seen teamwork like this,” he said in a hushed voice. “Their connection is… it’s unbelievable.”

Besides him, Momoi smiled, wiping a tear away from her eye. “Dai-chan…” she whispered out loud. “Congratulations! You finally did it.”

On the bench, Akashi, Midorima, Wakamatsu, Hyuuga and Takao all watched in awe.

“That is the Zone, right?” Midorima asked Akashi. “The same Zone that Kagami entered during the last Winter Cup final?”

“It’s the Zone beyond the Zone,” Akashi affirmed. “Looks like Daiki has managed to unlock it as well. And he took Ryouta in with him.”

“Really?” Takao scratched his head. “I dunno why, maybe I’m just not as in tune with this Zone thing as you Miracles, but to me it seems more like they entered it together.”

“You’re probably right,” Midorima told him. “The two of them, since Teikou, have also been… annoyingly close.”

“I don’t understand,” Hyuuga said. “From what Kagami said, I thought a light needed a shadow to unlock it, or whatever. If Aomine’s the light, where is his shadow? Kise can’t possibly be - ”

“There’s more than one door to the Zone, you know,” Kagetora spoke up. “Yes, a player viewed as a ‘light’ generally does need a supporting player or ‘shadow’ to open it. But if a light has another light - one that shines just as brightly - then they will shine together, dazzling, threatening to outshine one another… and their combined incandescence will be enough to force the door into the second Zone open.

Two players who have individually achieved ridiculously high skill levels but are still bonded by a mutual trust and love for the sport, and one another; an instinctive understanding of how the other thinks and plays.” Kagetora took a deep breath. “I have heard rumors of this phenomenon of two lights, but this is my first time seeing it. Those two… at this rate, they’re going to go a very long way… perhaps even NBA… “

 

* * *

 

 _That’s what he is,_ Aomine thought to himself, as he watched Kise land a dunk from his pass. _He's not my shadow; he never has been._ _He’s my light. The light to my light. The light that forces me to shine brighter so I don’t get outshone. And together we’re… unstoppable._

 

* * *

  
~NG~ (Deleted Scene)   


"Yo, Kise."

"Aominecchi?" Kise turned around, his eyes crackling with yellow sparks. 

In their connected state, Aomine was super aware of him, his every movement, his every thought. It was unnerving, but it was also  _hot,_ and Aomine licked his lips. 

"So we should totally have sex when we're both in the Zone." 

Kise stared at him for a few moments, before he turned scarlet, the intensity in his eyes immediately dissipating. 

" _Aominecchi!_ " he shrieked, "we're in the middle of a _game!"_

"I know," Aomine said, scratching his head. "God Kise, you dumbass, I didn't mean we should have sex _now,_ I just meant we should _try_ it, at some point... would be fun, don't you think?"

Kise buried his face into his hands, as the rest of Vorpal Swords and Jabberwocky looked on in shock. "Aominecchi, you're  _terrible_."

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't resist the NG/blooper, and not gonna lie, it was my favorite part to lie. 
> 
> That was reeeally hard, and kind of annoying to write, to be honest. My strength is dialogue, and not descriptions, and this was mostly narrative. Also, my brain is fried from writing AoKise smut, it's hard for me to writing them in a... G-rated manner LOL. 
> 
> I still don't exactly get the whole zone thing. I tried to describe it as well as I could but I think it sounded kind of cheesy... but then again, the Seirin/Rakuzan match had Kagami enter the door into the second zone and it was strobe lights and psychedelic stuff and... well, I tried. I admit I wrote this in a rush; I got excited about the idea, but writing it out really bugged me. 
> 
> Hope the descriptions and the 'light to my light' thing and the shining together crap wasn't toooo bad, and if it was. Well. Sports anime :P To be honest, in KnB, I think anything goes, and I rather like the idea of AoKise entering it together and Aomine not being able to enter with anyone else because, well, Kise's the one meant for him. I am such AoKise trash, whether it's as sex friends, boyfriends or teammates. 
> 
> Might have been a bit weird to have Momoi, Riko, Riko's dad give all the exposition, but somehow, while watching matches in KnB, all the characters seem to know exactly what is going on (lol) so I guess it's not too unrealistic. 
> 
> On the note of Vorpal Swords, canNOT wait for them to SLAY Jabberwocky! Loving this Zone!Aomine and PerfectCopy!Kise duo. I can't wait for baka boyfriend basketball team to tear that court down with their awesome couple skills.
> 
> Let me know what you thought! Also, feel free to use this idea if anyone wants to write a better, more detailed and less... vague, italicized, flaky version of this whole Aomine-unlocked-second-zone-with-Kise thing, just let me know so I can read your work! :)


End file.
